


I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life

by cagedbirds



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Relationship, Fluff, One Shot, graduation party, harry is 16, harry is emotional, i overused the term "his boy" and im sorry, louis is 18, louis is graduating high school, the ending is cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cagedbirds/pseuds/cagedbirds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Louis's high school graduation party and Harry is very emotional and stands up to give a speech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't very good and it's really short, but I just had a lot of feelings.
> 
> Cheesy title obviously from Green Day's song "Good Riddance (Time of Your Life)". 

"We should probably go back downstairs," Harry whispered. Louis's head is resting on his chest and their legs are tangled near the end of the bed. Louis's room is quiet. The entire downstairs of Louis's house is not. And that's why the two boys snuck up here about 30 minutes ago - to enjoy each other's company without distractions.

Also maybe because Louis had gotten unreasonably jealous when Harry charmed his way into his older aunts' hearts and had them laughing at every word he said. But Louis wasn't going to admit that.

Of course the two boys received questioning looks when they showed back up in the kitchen, hand-in-hand, pretending like they hadn't been gone for over half an hour. They sat in the living room with some of their friends from school and some of Louis's cousins until Jay announced it was time for dinner to be served. 

Louis sat in between his younger sister Lottie and Harry at the long table set up in the backyard. Friends and family were all sitting together, mini conversations happening among different groups of people. It made Louis feel happy that all these people came over just for him. To celebrate his high school graduation and wish him the best as he starts college. There are at least forty people here now and even more of his friends were going to stop by later in the evening.

Jay and Anne had prepared a buffet of food. Once everyone was settled at the table with full plates, they began to bond as a whole group. Laughs were shared, tears were shed by Louis and Harry's moms and some of Louis's other relatives. Every so often Harry would put his large hand on Louis's knee or thigh, and Louis would clasp his hand tightly with his own and intertwine their fingers. Even with all these people here, Louis still thought back to the night several months ago when he told his mom that just a nice dinner with his siblings and her and Harry would be a perfect graduation "party". But Jay wanted it to be even more special, and Louis was very grateful.

"I love you," Louis whispered very quietly in Harry's ear. Harry blushed and smiled, about to say it back when suddenly Jay stood up from her seat at the head of the table.

"I know this isn't a wedding, or a funeral - thankfully - but I'd like to give a speech," Jay spoke loudly, tearing up again already and Louis's face turned red. He smiled at his mom from his seat quite far from her. "I'm so proud of you, sweetie. I know your high school years didn't start out the best, but I've noticed this past year how much you've changed, for the better, and I want to thank Harry so much for that. Harry, you will never know how grateful I am for you." Louis turned and looked at Harry, who's heart was beating fast in his chest. "And Louis, I love you so much. I am so excited to see what your future has in store for you and I want you to know that I will be here with and for you every step of the way." Jay was full on crying now and she lifted her glass of wine. "Cheers! To Louis."

Everyone else lifted their beverage glasses as well and clinked them together. "To Louis!"

And in that moment, it suddenly felt so real to Louis. That he was done with high school. That he is starting a new chapter of his life. And quite frankly, he was so scared. But very excited as well.

"Um," Harry cleared his throat. He stood to his feet and looked fondly down to Louis. "I wasn't planning on doing this, but um, I'm feeling quite inspired, so..." Harry chuckled nervously and Louis stepped on the toe of Harry's brown boot to make his boy smile. "When I first met Louis, he was kind of in a dark place. I'm a bit younger than him but we quickly found out that we get along very well when we're together, and I guess I made it my mission to show Louis how great of a world it is when he's in it." Harry paused and put his hand over his eyes. Several coos were heard from around the table. Crying in front of everyone was not on his list of things he wanted to do today. But Louis was worth it and Harry kept going. "I love you, Louis. I always will. And I'm so proud of you. Hopefully I'll have a party as wonderful as this one when I graduate in 2 years, but until then I'll be stuck in high school while you're at college." Louis started crying. "I want you to continue on your adventure to beginning a new part of your life, and hopefully I can stick by your side through everything. I love you with my entire being and," Harry paused again and smiled through his tears, "Yeah, I'm just so proud of you Lou."

Louis stood up and let Harry wrap his arms around his smaller frame, swaying them back and forth, tears falling onto each other's clothes. Applause from everyone at the table began. Lottie looked up at her brother and noticed the way Harry held Louis so tightly. She smiled and felt her heart grow bigger at her admiration for Harry.

Everything felt so real, so right, and so full of love. Louis wasn't going to be going on his new journey alone, he'll have his mom, his siblings, his family, his friends, and he'll have his Harry. And that is really all he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this to turn out the way it did, and I'm thinking now of maybe writing a prologue fic that might explain how Harry and Louis meet and how much Louis's life changed after they met? Would anyone be interested in maybe reading it?


End file.
